


CCS: A Flower in the Moonlight

by Kirimizi



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M, Festivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirimizi/pseuds/Kirimizi
Summary: Sakura and Li get ditched by their friends at a festival and decide to go ahead without them. Li isn’t sure what hes feeling but over the night, he slowly learns what it all means.
Relationships: Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran
Kudos: 30





	CCS: A Flower in the Moonlight

The evening sky gently overtook the sunset from a distance before making its way to the city. It wasn’t long before the many buildings across the landscape were underneath a starry summer’s night. Every star in the sky shone particularly bright, shimmering against the vast darkness. 

Beneath the presence of the night, sat Sakura and Syaoran, resting against a black metal railing that bordered the river below. They started to become restless in waiting for their friends to arrive as the event next to them began. But within the hour, the festival around them grew more populated. 

Syoaran had his back against the railing and exhaled heavily, annoyed at the fact that they had been left to wait like this. His crimson yukata lazily hung over his shoulders, with spots of forest green layering each minuscule design. Sakura, though worried as well, felt the excitement regardless as she took in the beauty of the summer festival. Her yukata was pink, with cream colored flowers adorning her obi. Before he could say anything, he couldn’t take his sight off her. A strange sense of peace washed over him. 

“Syoaran, I think we should go on without them,” Sakura’s voice seemed far from disappointed. “Besides, if they need us, they can find us!” While it seemed like just an excuse to go into the festival, he wasn’t going to fight it. Syoaran nodded before she took his hand and pulled him through the entryway. 

Red lanterns swayed in the breeze over the street and lit the path, each vendor lined up next to one another. The stalls sold street food from their tables, while some had trinkets and omamori charms in glass cases. A few games made their home at the festival, advertising promises of amazing prizes for anyone who cared to enter. The smell of frying oils lingered in the air, bringing business to the stalls that sold food. 

As overwhelming as the sights were, that motivated Sakura even more. She ran to one of the first vendors and ordered fried dough bites dusted in powdered sugar. She turned to Syaoran, encouraging him to try one. He hesitantly picked one up and took a bite. Once the savory dough and sugar combination hit his taste buds, he was in immediate awe. 

Sakura grinned brightly, excited that he was eating her favorite treat, and nudged him to take more. 

“Did you enjoy it?” She knew the answer but wanted to be sure. The traces of pink on his face as he froze up spoke for him. He nodded right as her attention was caught by a nearby fishing game. Before Syaoran could even finish with his bite, Sakura had already taken place around the makeshift pond. He tried to keep up with her speedy movement and ended up somewhere in between her and a few others. 

The game was simple enough. The player would be given a metal pole with a giant hook at the end, in order for them to fish in the water for one of the plates at the bottom of the murky pond. Depending on the number they got would dictate the prize. 

While Sakura tried her best to catch something, Syaoran took a nearby pole and decided to dive into action. At this moment, there was nothing but himself and Sakura, even while surrounded by people. In this brief time of peace, his eyes couldn’t leave her sight again, unraveled by the beauty and grace of the cardcaptor. 

Whether in battle or moments like these, every second he spent with her felt ethereal. Unexplainable, but somehow felt right to him. 

The metal pole suddenly started to pull away from him. Syaoran’s trance broke and he frantically started to yank the pole out of the water with all his strength, revealing a massive metal fish at the end! A bell rang and quickly after, he was told he had won the biggest prize at the game. He couldn’t tell if he was elated for winning or mortified by the attention it brought to him. 

Sakura beamed with pride for her friend from across the pond. He was promptly handed a carefully wrapped up omamori, embroidered carefully in vermillion fabric with little pink flowers decorating each side. 

When all was said and done, the two walked through the streets together. Out of the corner of his eye, Syaoran watched as Sakura took in the sights of the festival around them. Her expression began to soften, looking deep in thought. 

“Do you like living here?” Sakura asked, walking close alongside the young magician. He was taken aback by the question, but retorted quickly.   
“Of course I do! Where did that question come from?” He replied in defense.   
“You always seem so distant. I wondered if it was because you missed home and your family.”   
“I-I see.” 

A long pause strained their conversation. Syaoran wasn’t sure how to respond though. How honest could he be with her when he’s barely honest to himself, after all? 

Sakura and Syaoran’s walk stopped at the very edge of the event, where they could see the river water flow past them. It seemed almost endless as it flowed across from the vendors beside the festival. When they stopped, Sakura took a moment to readjust the flower clip that kept her hair to the side. Syaoran turned towards her and took the pin from her hands, placing it into her hair before he reclapsed it in a similar spot. The dedication wore deep into his expression, bringing back a smile on her face. 

Syaoran gazed into her eyes for a moment before darting his line of sight away from her. A deep blush shaded his cheeks in red as he stood deep in thought. A part of him couldn’t help but think about the question. He never wanted her to feel as though he didn’t care about her. 

Syaoran’s heart skipped a beat once the thought crossed his mind. 

“Sakura. I love being here, especially when I’m with you.” The words seemed to flow right out of his mouth. Sakura watched him with utmost surprise. A fulfilling feeling mended in her gut, as though the words were relieving to hear.   
“I am lonely sometimes, but that’s not how I feel right now.” 

A moment of silence fell between them. The seconds felt like hours and minutes easily felt like days at a time. As quiet as the two were, neither wanted to be anywhere else besides next to each other. The gentle water current before them coursed away, the soft sounds of the festival seeping into the noise of the river. 

Syaoran clutched the charm in his pocket before he took it out and placed it in Sakura’s hand. He closed up her hand, squeezing it lightly in response. The moonlight bounced off the glittering water past the reflection of the railing. In that almost ethereal moment, she wasn’t sure what to say but to him, the expression on her face said everything. 

“Thank you for being here.” Sakura smiled before she threw her arms around him for a hug. Syaoran placed his arms around her back, giving in to the embrace. He took in a deep breath, quietly wondering how strong his feelings were for the cardcaptor. He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek before they made their way back into the festival.


End file.
